ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ciastkoo/brudnopis
right|250pxTen artykuł skupia się na relacjach między Bloo i Maksem. Opis ogólny Bloo i Maks są głównymi protagonistami w serialu. Blooregard Q. Kazoo jest wymyślonym przyjacielem Maksa. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o czym dowiadujemy się już na samym początku. W wielu odcinkach przeżywają różne sytuacje, podczas których ich przyjaźń jest wystawiona na próbę. Często nawet popadają w konflikt, są o siebie zazdrośni lub rywalizują ze sobą, jednak oficjalnie zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Craig McCracken wyznał w wywiadzieCraig McCracken Interview, że Maks i Bloo w pewnym sensie są tą samą postacią, bowiem Blooregard powstał z umysłu Maksa; Bloo robi te rzeczy, które Maks pragnąłby zrobić, gdyby nie był taki nieśmiały, natomiast Bloo potrzebuje Maksa, gdyż bez niego zniszczyłby świat i nie mógłby się opanować. Charakter Bloo został oparty na charakterze Craiga w dzieciństwie, zaś Maksa – obecnie. Co za tym idzie, ich charakter został oparty na tej samej osobie. Maks i Bloo mimo wielokrotnych przeciwności losu są do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Okazuje się, że ich największą obawą jest to, że nigdy siebie już więcej nie zobaczą. Bloo dla Maksa jest tym, który czyni go szczęśliwym i vice versa. __TOC__ Sezon pierwszy Nowy dom Bloo Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Na początku odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Maks i Bloo codziennie terroryzowani są przez Tadka. Bloo z Maksem wspólnie i solidarnie próbują temu zaradzić. W tym odcinku matka miała już tego potąd, zatem postanowiła porozmawiać na temat tych wybryków z Maksem. Nastąpił punkt kulminacyjny w relacji między Bloo i Maksem, ponieważ matka zadecydowała, żeby Maks pozbył się swego zmyślonego przyjaciela; uznała, że Maks jest już na niego zbyt dojrzały, i to on jest przyczyną wiecznych kłótni między braćmi. Chłopak podporządkowuje się decyzji matki. Jednakże następnego dnia Bloo zabiera Maksa do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, o którym usłyszał w reklamie. W drzwiach spotkali Pana Zająca, któremu Bloo wyjaśnił sytuację w domu. Powiedział, że "wszystko, co Maks ma w swoim nędznym życiu, to Bloo", a matka kazała chłopcu się go pozbyć. left|200px Podczas wycieczki po domu pani Foster, Maks i Bloo poznają wiele wytworów wyobraźni, a także gospodynię, Frankę. Szybko zaprzyjaźniają się z Chudym, Koko i Eduardo. Gdy już wszystko wskazuje na to, że problem zostanie rozwiązany, Bloo będzie miał miejsce do życia, a Maks będzie mógł go co dzień odwiedzać, Franka informuje najlepszych przyjaciół, że jeśli Bloo zostanie zakwaterowany, będzie oddany do adopcji, podobnie jak inni zmyśleni przyjaciele. Maks w tej sytuacji, postanowił zaryzykować i zostawić Bloo w przytułku do następnego dnia. Następnego dnia, Bloo jest zdruzgotany, właśnie ma zamiar go zaadoptować córka bogaczy. Blooregard jest przekonany, że Maks stracił nim zainteresowanie na zawsze. Chwilę przed dopełnieniem adopcji, jego twórca zjawia się w domu pani Foster. Razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko świętują przybycie Maksa i uratowanie Bloo przed adopcją. Chłopak zamierza wrócić ponownie. right|200px W trzeciej części odcinka, za pomocą spisku Bloo zostaje zaadoptowany (porwany) przez Tadka na złomowisko, a Maks zamknięty w garderobie. Księżna obmyśliła szczwany plan zemsty na Bloo i to Tadek został jej pomagierem. Gdy Maksowi udaje się wydostać, natychmiast biegnie do domu pani Foster, lecz tam Blooregarda nie ma. W tym czasie, na złomowisku Extremozaur postanawia rozwiązać sprawę z Bloo i go pożreć. W domu pani Foster, Maks odgaduje plan między Tadkiem a Księżną i razem z resztą rusza na złomowisko na pomoc swemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi. Chłopak obmyśla plan, dzięki któremu Bloo jest bezpieczny. W domu pani Foster, wszyscy cieszą się z udanej akcji ratunkowej. Pan Zając mimo docenienia poświęcenia chłopaka, mówi, że reguły nie pozwalają na zatrzymanie Bloo, jednocześnie nie oddając go do adopcji. W głównym holu pojawia się pani Foster, po analizie sytuacji, zezwala Maksowi na odwiedziny Bloo i opiekę go przed zaadoptowaniem przez inne dziecko. Warunkiem są codzienne odwiedziny Blooregarda. Wpadka W czasie gdy Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster, Bloo, dręczony zasadami Pana Zająca, postanawia w ogóle się nie ruszać. Jakiś czas później, przez przypadek Blooregard tłucze posąg pani Foster. Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko postanawiają pomóc niebieskiemu przyjacielowi go zlepić, ulepić na nowo, a na końcu obsypać mąką panią Foster. Na końcu decydują się na klej, lecz perfekcyjnie przygotowana nowa wersja posągu tłucze się ponownie, tym razem na oczach Zająca. Okazuje się jednak, że Bloo omija kara, ponieważ Zając ma mnóstwo kopii posągu w swym biurze. Podano do stołu Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- 200px|left W tym odcinku Maks i Bloo są razem na tarasie domu pani Foster. Bloo przyprowadził tam Maksa, aby pokazać mu widok jego domu. Chłopak jednak nie jest tym tak bardzo zafascynowany, jak jego zmyślony przyjaciel. Gdy chcą wrócić na dół, nie potrafią znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Obydwaj starają się poprzez różne sposoby trafić na parter. Początkowo są ze sobą bardzo solidarni, ale gdy w końcu znajdują Cześka, zmyślonego kurczaka, który chciał doprowadzić Maksa i Bloo na dół, Bloo z głodu rusza za nim w pościg. Sytuacja doprowadza niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela i twórcę do kłótni, która przeobraża się w pojedynek, podczas którego przyjaciele nieświadomie przemieszczają się po całym domu pani Foster, aż ostatecznie trafiają na dół. Czas adoptokalipsy Na wieść o tym, że trwa Adopcyjna Sobota, podczas której zmyśleni przyjaciele szczególnie zostają oddawani do adopcji, Bloo i Maks współpracują i starają się zniszczyć obchody Dnia Adopcji, a wszystkich przyjaciół zostawić w domu pani Foster. Dopiero gdy wszyscy ludzie opuszczają ogród Fosterów, Franka i Zając orientują się, że dokonany został szwindel. Przyjaciół czeka ich surowa kara, gdyż następnej Adopcyjnej Soboty są razem związani do krzesła. Wojna o fotel Bloo jedzie z Franką do centrum handlowego po prezent urodzinowy dla pani Foster, zabierając ze sobą gang, w tym także Maksa. Po wielu poszukiwaniach działu z serpentynami, Franka zasypia na fotelu do masażu, zostawiając Bloo, Maksa, Eduardo i Koko na pastwę losu. Blooregard rozpoczął kłótnię z Koko na temat tego, że nie powinna była w ogóle przyjeżdżać, a gdy Maks zaczął jej bronić, zmyślony przyjaciel go kopnął i nazwał zdziercą. Bloooo Na początku odcinka widzimy Bloo i Maksa bawiących się błotem w deszczowy dzień. Zabawa jednak szybko kończy się przeziębieniem. Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel w końcu idą się ogrzać przy kominku w domu pani Foster, po pewnym czasie jednak Franka odwozi go do domu. Bazgroły na wolności Bloo i Maks pomagają France w sprzątaniu. Później, Bloo odnalazłszy tajemnicze drzwi postanawia mimo zakazów Franki i Zająca je otworzyć. Maks stara mu się wyjaśnić, by tego nie robił. Gdy Bloo obiecuje mu zapomnienie o drzwiach, wraca do domu. Mimo wszystko, Blooregard w nocy otwiera tajemnicze drzwi, uwalniając przez to Bazgroły. Nazajutrz, Maks pojawia się w domu pani Foster i na widok totalnego zamętu w głównym holu, spowodowanego przez Bazgroły, od razu nachodzi mu na myśl Bloo. Kiedy odnajduje swego zmyślonego przyjaciela, Bloo upiera się, że to nie jest jego sprawka. Maks postanawia dopytać o Bazgroły Frankę oraz Pana Zająca i po pewnym czasie stwierdza, że nie powinny być więzione za drzwiami, przechodząc na stronę swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Kilka dni później, wszyscy przekonali się do Bazgrołów, które okazują się być pożyteczne i wykonują za nich ciężką pracę, taką jak zmywanie naczyń czy masaż pleców. Maksowi przestaje się ta idea w końcu podobać, gdyż stwierdza, że Bazgroły nie powinny być traktowane jak służba. Ostatecznie jednak większość z nich zostaje zaadoptowana. Rudy przyjaciel right|200px Maks jest torturowany przez swojego brata, Tadka. Na pomoc przychodzi Bloo, który z Maksem w końcu wygrywa z Tadkiem. Obaj idą do domu pani Foster na pizzę. W tym czasie, Tadek, leżący na ziemi, zaczyna śnić o Bloo i Maksie. Później, w domu pani Foster zjawia się Rudy, którego wszyscy traktują jak porzuconego zmyślonego przyjaciela, choć w rzeczywistości jest to zmyślony przyjaciel Tadka, którego wymyślił lada temu. Gdy Bloo zostaje przewodnikiem Rudego po domu pani Foster i go oprowadza, Tadek ponownie znęca się nad swym bratem, tym razem jednak bez przeszkody niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Na końcu jednak Rudy przeciwstawia się swemu twórcy i zaprzyjaźnia się z Maksem oraz Bloo. Telefon do domu Maks w odcinku pojawia się dopiero na koniec, kiedy informuje Bloo, Zająca i Frankę, że uratował pewnego porzuconego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Bloo wyjaśnia mu, że i tak nie dostanie za to żadnej nagrody, lecz nagle Franka i Zając obdarowują go złotym medalem, a nawet własnym samochodem. Sławny na cały świat Na początku odcinka, Bloo i Maks są zafascynowani stroną internetową domu pani Foster oraz kamerą wideo, które przedstawia im Franciszka. W związku z tym, iż ma nadmiar pracy, prosi ich, aby nagrali filmiki ze zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi, zachęcające do ich zaadoptowania. W praniu okazuje się jednak, że wszyscy przyjaciele zostali upokorzeni za sprawą żartów Blooregarda. Kiedy nadchodzi pora nagrania wywiadu z panią Foster, Bloo i Maks przez dziurkę od klucza drzwi do sypialni Madame Foster, zauważają prywatne chwile pana Zająca z twórczynią. Cała scena została nakręcona kamerką. Bloo pragnie pokazać film innym, lecz Maks protestuje. Na nic zdają się jednak jego protesty, gdyż wideo jakiś czas później ogląda Franka, następnie Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, aż w końcu reszta lokatorów. Wraz z rozwojem fabuły, film trafia do internetu i szybko zdobywa ogromną popularność. Bajdzo straszna historia Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo i Maks postanawiają pobić rekord świata w odbijaniu paletką. Gdy nowo przybyła do domu pani Foster przyjaciółka, Bajdzo, stara się o względy Blooregarda, poznaje Maksa. Nie może znieść faktu, że jest on najlepszym przyjacielem jej ukochanego. Decyduje się zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Przyjaciele trenują odbijanie paletki, lecz przeszkadza im w tym Bajdzo. Jakiś czas później jednak próbują pobić zupełnie inny rekord, w tym długości huśtania się na huśtawce, ilości klamerek na ciele, pieczenia pizzy, nurkowania pod wodą, czy też jedzenia lodów. Kiedy Maks idzie do domu, Bajdzo rozmawia z Blooregardem na temat jego twórcy. Różowa zmyślona przyjaciółka stwierdza, że to właśnie Maks jest przyczyną faktu, że Bloo nie może pobić rekordu. Stwierdza, że Bloo jest ograniczany przez Maksa i stawiany w jego cieniu. Następnego dnia, Bloo kompletnie olewa swego twórcę i go wypędza, zgodnie z uzgodnieniem z Bajdzo. Odrzuca także wspólne bicie rekordu. Maks czuje się podirytowany. Bloo i Bajdzo wspólnie decydują się na pobicie rekordu świata, w stworzeniu największej piłki z gumek na świecie. W tym czasie, Maks wraca do domu pani Foster, aby ratować przyjaźń z Bloo. Gdy Bajdzo nakłada ostatnią gumkę, Maks nagle ją obcina. Bloo czuje wyrzuty sumienia, lecz przyjaciel mu wybacza. Co więcej, nakładają ostatnią gumkę. W ten sposób pobili wspólnie rekord świata. Kto tu wpuścił psy? Maks i Bloo postanawiają skonstruować wehikuł czasu. Kiedy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, przynosi ze sobą pudełko z porzuconymi szczeniętami. Bloo, który czekał na przybycie przyjaciela i skonstruowanie z nim maszyny czasu, zauważył, że o wiele większą uwagę przykuły mu psy. Chłopak wolał zabawę z szczeniakami niż spełnienie marzenia Bloo, by cofnąć się w czasie z najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy Pan Zając zwołał zebranie nadzwyczajne w sali konferencyjnej, to właśnie Bloo przyniósł ze sobą pudło. Doprowadziło to do tego, że, cierpiący na psofobię, Zając nakazał oddania psów do schroniska. Bloo, nie kryjąc satysfakcji, pożegnał się raz na zawsze z kundlami. Dopiero gdy się okazało, że to były zmyślone szczeniaki, Bloo zaprzyjaźnił się ze szczeniakami, co doprowadziło tym razem do wzbudzenia zazdrości u Maksa. Sezon drugi Mistrz kręgielni Maks proponuje pani Foster zagranie z nią w kręgle; do gry przyłączają się Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Bloo w tym czasie przyszedł do kręgielni tylko obserwować grę. Po jakimś czasie, Bloo prosi Maksa o monetę do automatu, w czasie gdy ten ma właśnie swoją kolejkę. Maks, wytłumaczywszy się z tego, że najpierw musi trafić w kręgle, obserwuje doskonałe trafienie kręgli przez Bloo, który nie chce więcej czekać, jak Maks zastanawia się nad rzutem. W związku z tym, iż Maks gra fatalnie, pani Foster zmienia skład drużyny i Bloo wchodzi na miejsce Maksa. Blooregard otrzymuje także upragnione momenty, lecz od pani Foster. W końcu jednak Bloo przechodzi do drużyny Jerkins, która oczarowuje go paletką, a Maks wraca do drużyny Fosterki, wziąwszy lekcje u Kręgla Paula. Nadchodzi kolejka, w której Bloo i Maks jednocześnie mają ze sobą rywalizować. Bloo, choć rzuca prawidłowo, i tak nie zdobywa punktu, gdyż kula Maksa zmienia kurs kuli Blooregarda i to właśnie Maks trafia w kręgle, dzięki czemu drużyna pani Foster wygrywa. Mimo niezdobytego punktu, Bloo otrzymuje paletkę od Jerkins, lecz okazuje się, że w ogóle nie potrafi nią odbijać, w przeciwieństwie do Maksa. Pomocna dłoń Chudego Maks i Bloo wspólnie oglądają mecz. Dołącza się do nich Chudy, który i tak po chwili idzie przynieść Bloo chipsy. Wraca do przyjaciół dopiero na samym końcu odcinka. Bloo, zdenerwowany, że Chudy nie przyniósł mu jego ulubionych chipsów, depcze wszystkie i każe mu posprzątać; Maks karci swego zmyślonego przyjaciela za swą arogancję. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy Maks pojawia się w odcinku dopiero pod koniec, kiedy odwiedza dom pani Foster, całkowicie zdemolowany i zalany wodą. Po analizie stanu domu, od razu na myśl przychodzi mu, że to sprawka Bloo. Żadnych szalonych prywatek Maks odwiedza dom pani Foster w trakcie trwania prywatki urządzonej przez Bloo pod nieobecność Zająca. Nie jest zbytnio zadowolony z zorganizowanej imprezy bez pozwolenia. Boi się, że Bloo zostanie wyrzucony z domu. Blooregard jednak pragnie zachęcić Maksa do zabawy, przekonując go do zjedzenia czegoś słodkiego. W końcu Maks wypija wysoko słodzony poncz i zaczyna demolować prywatkę, lecz Bloo nic sobie z tego nie robi. Gdy wreszcie próbuje go powstrzymać, Maks jest już tak ogarnięty cukrem w organizmie, że zdejmuje wszystkie ubrania i ucieka poza dom pani Foster. Bloo, Chudy, Koko i Zając decydują się na dogonienie Maksa. Gdy go odnajdują, Bloo troskliwie przykrywa kocem, ale temu zależy wyłącznie na cukru. Zmyślony przyjaciel daje mu gumę bez cukru, a Chudy bierze do auta; wszyscy wracają do domu pani Foster. Nic nie widzę Bloo spotyka Maksa i twierdzi, że go znalazł podczas zabawy w chowanego. O dziwo, Maks dopiero przyszedł do domu pani Foster, a w chowanego grali z Bloo tylko Chudy, Ed i Koko. Chłopak przedstawia niebieskiemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi widok zmyślonego przyjaciela na ulicy, który woła o pomoc. Bloo i Maks pomagają mu i przyprowadzają na chodnik. Dopytują się go, co się stało. Ivan wyjaśnia, że zgubił swego twórcę, Steviego, który jest ślepy. Przechadzając się po centrum miasta, Bloo odnajduje chłopaka, który zgadza się z opisem Ivana. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie on. Gdy Maks idzie do Ivana, Bloo zostaje złapany przez starszego brata chłopaka, którego gonił chwilę temu. Ostatecznie ląduje w śmietniku, zaś Maks, zorientowawszy się, że zgubił Bloo, idzie go szukać. Po jakimś czasie, Maks odnajduje Bloo w parku, gdzie razem z nim jest Ivan, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy twierdzą, że Maks porzucił Bloo i to on kazał Tadkowi wrzucić go do kosza. W końcu Maks wyjaśnia całą sytuację. Wielka jagódka Maks przyprowadził Bloo do szkoły, by zaprezentować go na lekcji i przy okazji zareklamować dom pani Foster. W dowód wdzięczności za reklamę, Franka kupiła przyjaciołom dwa najlepsze bilety na lodowe szarady. Następnego dnia, Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster po Bloo, żeby pójść z nim na widowisko. Gdy myśli, że rozmawia z nim, okazuje się, że to jego klon wymyślony przez kolegów z klasy Maksa, zachwyconych oryginałem. Kiedy Bloo i Maks już mają iść, cała reszta klonów nagle stwierdza, że też chciałaby iść. Maks każe wszystkim Bloo stanąć w rzędzie, aby wybrać oryginalnego, ponieważ już sam nie wie, który jest który. Ostatecznie wybiera dwóch potencjalnych Bloo i zadaje im pytania. Po tych słowach, Maks jest już pewien, że to podróbka i wybiera drugiego kandydata, prawdziwego Bloo. Nagle Joe Lodowa Szarada odwiedza dom pani Foster i informuje, że lodowe szarady są odwołane. Maks wpada na pomysł, aby wszystkie klony Bloo wystąpiły jako wielka jagódka. Gdy widowisko trwa, Bloo jest z Maksem na widowni. Jest zniesmaczony faktem, że wszystkie klony wystąpiły na lodzie, a on prawdziwy nie. Słodki interes Maks spotyka Bloo przed domem, który sprzedaje lemoniadę w jesienny, deszczowy dzień. Próbuje wytłumaczyć mu, że o takiej porze nikt nie ma ochoty na zimny napój. Pani Foster w ramach podziękowań za próby zdobycia pieniędzy dla domu, daje mu talerz ciastek. Przechodzący obok ludzie zaczynają być zainteresowani ciastkami. Maks i Bloo zaczynają sprzedawać ciastka do czasu, kiedy pani Foster mówi, że piecze je tylko raz do roku. Następnego dnia, po wykradnięciu przepisu na ciastka przez Bloo, Maks, podobnie jak reszta lokatorów domu pani Foster, zaczyna pracować w kuchni, kiedy to Bloo zajmuje się marketingiem. Po kilku dniach, Maks nie jest zadowolony z tego, jak Bloo wykorzystuje innych. Kiedy próbuje powiedzieć Bloo, że ciastka pieczone kompletnie bez uczuć są niewypałem, ten ma klapki na oczach. Co więcej, w końcu wszystkich zwalnia, uznając, że źle pracują. Zostawia w załodze tylko Maksa, mówiąc, że najlepszego przyjaciela nie zwolni, lecz Maks mimo tego sam odchodzi. Dopiero po wybuchu domu Bloo wszystkich przeprasza, w tym i swego twórcę. Moja droga Franko Bloo spotyka Maksa w głównym holu, który pomaga France. Chwilę później, Franka idzie wyszykowana na spotkanie ze znajomymi. Bloo i Maks zaczęli się nią fascynować. Od tego czasu rozpoczął się między nimi spór o Frankę. Następnego dnia, obaj sądzą, że to właśnie w którymś z nich zakochana jest Franciszka. Następnie odkrywają rywali, takich jak Chris i książę z bajki, a ostatecznie Dylan Lee. Postanawiają współpracować, by wyeliminować konkurencję. Bloo co chwilę powtarza, że żaden z nich nie może równać się "temu" ideałowi męskości, a zwłaszcza nie Maks. Kiedy Franka idzie na randkę z Dylanem, Bloo z Maksem (oraz Chrisem) przebierają się za Orlando Bloo. W końcu nadchodzi ostra wymiana poglądów między Bloo i Maksem a Dylanem, który po chwili dostaje łomot od Franki. Tatuś Maks Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo spotyka się z Maksem w kuchni domu pani Foster, gdzie niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel poznaje Sera. Maks informuje go, że Ser ma alergię na kakao, a na dodatek przynosi dla niego sok jabłkowy. Bloo z przerażeniem pyta Maksa, co się tu dzieje, a ten odpowiada, że Ser to jego nowy zmyślony przyjaciel, młodszy brat Blooregarda. Bloo czuje się urażony, ponieważ nie rozumie, czemu Maks miałby wymyślać sobie nowego przyjaciela, skoro ma już Bloo. Chłopak stara się wyjaśnić, że wymyślił Sera przez przypadek, lecz Bloo mu przestaje ufać. Jest także oburzony, że okazuje się, iż będzie na równi ze swoim "młodszym bratem". Maks obiecuje Bloo, że mimo wymyślenia Sera, wszystko między nimi będzie tak jak dawniej. Proponuje także zjazd ze wzgórza w Alei Morw, dzięki czemu Bloo przestaje się gniewać. Entuzjazm Bloo gwałtownie opada, gdy okazuje się, iż Ser wybiera się na zjazd razem z nimi. Co więcej, podczas zjazdu gokartem ze wzgórza, Ser zaczyna krzyczeć ze strachu, przez co cały wieczór Maksa i Bloo jest zmarnowany. Następnego dnia, gdy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, widzi Blooregarda, który je chipsy i twierdzi, iż nie wie, gdzie jest Ser. Bloo w końcu zaprowadza Maksa w miejsce, gdzie zostawił Sera, lecz tam go nie ma. Po wielu poszukiwaniach, Bloo wskutek wyobrażania sobie różnych katastrof, które spotkałyby Sera, zmienia o nim zdanie. W końcu jednak w przytułku zjawia się Cler, twórczyni Sera i cała sytuacja się wyjaśnia. Maks i Bloo cieszą się z obrotu sprawy. Teraz moja kolej left|200pxMaks i Bloo są w salonie gier zręcznościowych razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko. Decydują się złożenie wszystkich punktów i kupno za nie gumowego słonia. Gdy nadchodzi kolej Maksa na zabawę ze słoniem, jego największą rozrywką jest droczenie się z Bloo na temat nagrody. Dzień później, Maks słyszy to, jak Bloo mówi do siebie, że zepsuł słonia. Każe mu wygrać w salonie gier nowego słonia, inaczej powie reszcie, co zrobił. Bloo komplementuje Maksa, że to on jest lepszy w zdobywaniu punktów i podstępnie nakłania go do gry za niego, lecz chłopak prędko orientuje się z zamierzeń Bloo i każe mu zdobyć 500 punktów. Jakiś czas później Maks widzi Bloo, który zdobyte punkty wymienił na zęby Drakuli świecące w ciemności. Mówi mu, że jest samolubem i wychodzi. Jakiś czas później, Maks widzi Bloo leżącego na ziemi, pobitego przez osiedlową dziewczynę. Mówi, że szkoda jego czasu na dawanie Bloo nauczki i daje mu nowego słonia, kupionego w sklepie. Kto mieczem wojuje Zaraz po przyjściu Maksa do domu pani Foster, dowiaduje się on, że Bloo czeka pojedynek z Nowym, wielkim i strasznym zmyślonym przyjacielem. Maks radzi mu natychmiast uciec przed bójką, lecz Bloo postanawia poszukać pomocy u tyrana Maksa, Tadka. Zawiązuje z nim umowę, iż Tadek zajmie się Nowym, jeśli Maks pozwoli na mnóstwo kopniaków, wieczny szacunek władcy (Tadka) i to bez słowa skargi. Dodatkowo, Bloo dorzuca jeszcze propozycję, aby Maks nosił bluzkę "Maks sika do nocnika", na co Maks kategorycznie się nie zgadza. Po wielu prośbach Bloo, mimo wszystko, wyraża zgodę. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że nawet Tadzio nie daje sobie rady z Nowym, Bloo, za namową Maksa, ucieka. Jakiś czas później Maks widzi Bloo ponownie w przytułku i zaniepokojony pyta się, co robi. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, bowiem już nadchodzi pora pojedynku. Słodki zapach sukcesu Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo odkrywa, że Eduardo, Koko i Chudy wystąpili w telewizji w programie Piątkowy Przyjaciel. Gdy Franka mówi mu, że to program dla porzuconych zmyślonych przyjaciół szukających rodziny, Bloo stwierdza, że woli sławę od Maksa. Okazuje się, że ośmiolatek wszystko słyszał. Bloo natychmiast ucieka do siedziby stacji telewizyjnej. Maks, Franka, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko nagle oglądają w telewizji ponownie program Piątkowy Przyjaciel, w którym występuje Bloo, udający sierotę. Maks mówi Bloo, że on nie jest do adopcji, na co Blooregard odpowiada, że to tylko część roli aktorskiej. Cała reszta nie jest zadowolona z działań Bloo. Chwilę potem, w drzwiach zjawia się Kip Snip, który oferuje Bloo karierę w Hollywood. Maks, widząc występ Bloo w reklamie dezodorantu, dzwoni do niego wzruszony, mówiąc, że jest bardzo dumny ze swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela i tego, że został gwiazdą. Kariera Bloo pnie się w górę, aż w końcu, gdy Maks ponownie dzwoni do przyjaciela, otrzymuje informację od asystenta gwiazdy, że najpierw musiałby się umówić. Czuje się lekko zmartwiony tym, że Bloo zaczyna bardziej interesować się karierą niż przyjaźnią z Maksem. right|200pxWieczorem, gdy Blooregard pragnie wrócić do domu pani Foster, Kip Snip mu zakazuje, mówiąc, że jeśli opuści plan filmowy, kontrakt zostanie zerwany. Kilka dni później, przemęczony Bloo spotyka się z fanami. Wśród widowni pojawiają się Maks, Chudy, Eduardo, Koko i Franka. Jednakże ochroniarz nie pozwala im na osobiste spotkanie z wielką gwiazdą. Kiedy Maks woła Bloo z daleka, ten jest na tyle zmęczony, że w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Kip Snip mówi niebieskiemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, że już nie potrzebuje ośmiolatka. Radzi mu o nim zapomnieć raz na zawsze. Deszczowej nocy, Maks spogląda za okno i wspomina mile spędzone chwile ze swym zmyślonym przyjacielem. Bloo robi to samo. Obaj widzą za oknem gwiazdy na niebie, ułożone w napis I miss you ("Tęsknię za tobą"). Gdy Blooregard przeciera oczy ze zdziwienia, widzi inny napis: That was weird ("To było dziwne"). left|200px Po nieprzespanej nocy, Bloo mówi, że odchodzi i rezygnuje z dalszej kariery. Widząc stanowczość Blooregarda, Kip oznajmia mu, że Bloo należy do niego; to, co podpisał jeszcze w domu pani Foster, to nie był kontrakt aktorski, lecz papiery adopcyjne. Tymczasem, w domu pani Foster wszyscy czekają na występ Deo, który ma być emitowany w telewizji. Jedynie Maks nie ma ochoty oglądać Blooregarda na scenie, tłumacząc się, że skoro mu na nim nie zależy, to czemu miałoby Maksowi zależeć na Bloo. Stwierdza, że nie jest on już jego przyjacielem. Podczas występu, Bloo specjalnie wykorzystuje fakt, że widzi go miliony ludzie i zaczyna śpiewać m.in. o tym, jaki to Kip Snip jest okropny. Dopiero po wielu minutach występu, Maks przypadkiem słyszy alfabet Morse'a. W związku z tym, iż zarówno on, jak i Bloo, znają kod Morse'a, rozszyfrowuje on wiadomość: "Ratuj mnie, ratuj mnie, Maks". Razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko rusza na pomoc. Po pewnym czasie, Bloo podczas śpiewania kolejnej piosenki, zauważa swoich przyjaciół na scenie. Po zaciętej walce, niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel mówi, że należy do Maksa, a dezodorant Deo sprawia, że ludzie pachną gorzej, za co Kip Snip chwilę później zostaje aresztowany. Papa kujonku! Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Bloo gra w Super Mega Blasteroidy 9. Gdy pobija rekord Maksa, natychmiast wybiera się do Maksa, aby mu go o tym poinformować. Szukając go po szkole, ostatecznie znajduje go w klasie przy książkach, kiedy cała reszta uczniów jest bawi się na przerwie. Z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest kujonem. Boi się o swoją reputację, że ludzie dowiedzą się, iż wymyślił go kujon. Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu pani Foster, Bloo twierdzi, że poznał jego sekret i zaczyna twierdzić, że chłopak nawet nie ma na imię Maks. Ostatecznie zabiera go na przesłuchanie. Mówi Maksowi, że tylko kujony chodzą spać o dwudziestej drugiej dziesięć, a że on jest kujonem świadczy chociażby ostatnie miejsce w Super Mega Blasteroidach 9. Stwierdza, że jego twórca nie ma przyjaciół. Gdy Maks temu zaprzecza, zmyślony przyjaciel każe mu ich wymienić, po czym Maks wymienia tylko Bloo. Po jakimś czasie rozpaczliwie zgadza się z odkryciem Bloo, że jest kujonem. Bloo postanawia pomóc Maksowi być "cool" i "na czasie". Zaczynają brać przykład z ludzi w telewizji. Maksa czekają radykalne zmiany. Okazuje się jednak, że Maks robi z siebie pośmiewisko, w związku z czym wraca do pierwotnego stylu i nie chce się przejmować tym, czy go uważają za kujona, czy nie. Chwilę później, odwiedza go Bloo, któremu Maks mówi, że nie jest kujonem; wręcz przeciwnie, jest super, bo zyskał akceptację słynnego Jameza Withazee, który jednak uznaje zmyślonych przyjaciół za passé. Kiedy Bloo chce iść z Maksem na spotkanie z Jamezem, Maks odmawia i odchodzi. Tym razem, Bloo nie może znieść faktu, że Maks jest "wporzo" i że myśli, iż nie warto zadawać się z nim. Mija godzina trzecia popołudniu, a Maks nie odwiedza domu pani Foster, zatem Pan Zając natychmiast likwiduje ochronę przed adopcją Bloo. W parku, gdzie przebywają Maks i Jamez, pojawia się Bloo, który uciekł przed tłumem chcącym zaadoptować go dzieci. Jamez od razu bierze Blooregarda za kujona, a wszyscy zaczynają się z niego śmiać. Maks staje w obronie swojego przyjaciela, narażając się na opinię o obciachu ze strony innych. Po odejściu rozbawionej reszty ludzi, Maks wyjaśnia Bloo, że nie zakuwał na przerwie, tylko siedział w klasie za karę. Dziennikarz Bloo Bloo i Maks pracują przy tworzeniu gazety Bloo. Blooregard nazywa twórcę w tym czasie "małym", zaś "Maksem" zwie Chudego. Po jakimś czasie Maks i Bloo przyglądają się powrotowi do domu pani Foster Wujka Kieszonki, który wydaje się Bloo podejrzany, lecz Maks twierdzi, że Kieszonka jest super. Razem postanawiają napisać artykuł o nim do gazety. Gdy Bloo wydaje już artykuł, Maks mówi mu, że to stek bzdur, więc idzie z Bloo na wywiad z Wujkiem Kieszonką. Gdy Blooregard odnajduje torbę Kieszonki, ten ich wyprasza. Niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel znowu pisze mity, zatem Maks postanawia samemu napisać rzetelny artykuł. Po jakimś czasie, Bloo mówi Maksowi, że Kieszonka chce wysłać panią Foster do nieba, lecz ten jest zajęty przeszukiwaniem dokumentów. Radzi swojemu przyjacielowi przeczytanie książki Chłopiec, który wołał "Wilk!", lecz Bloo i tak nie rozumie jej morału. Niedługo później, Maks rozmawia z Bloo przez telefon, ale Wujek Kieszonka rozłącza połączenie i każe Bloo iść spać. Następnego dnia, Maks słucha tego, jak jego zmyślony przyjaciel mówi o sekrecie Wuja Kieszonki. Zaraz potem, Maks opowiada o swoim śledztwie, które okazuje się zgadzać z prawdą. Moja tak zwana żona Kiedy Maks i Bloo są w basenie, pan Zając prosi ich na słówko. W swoim gabinecie prosi ich, aby pilnowali Koko przed hojnym dobroczyńcą, Beniaminem Edwardem Factorem III. Obiecuje im za to kupno ścigaczy. W czasie wizyty Factora, Bloo i Maks zajmują się okiełznaniem Koko. Gdy dobroczyńca szczęśliwie opuszcza dom pani Foster, Bloo pyta Zająca o ścigacze, który mówi, że przyjdą pocztą. Maks dopowiada Bloo, że to był sarkazm. Odkrywa przy tym, że Blooregard nie ma bladego pojęcia, czym jest sarkazm i z Franką stara się go nauczyć sarkazmu. Blooregard, wiedząc już, że nie dostanie ścigaczy od Zająca, postanawia wyjść z Maksem na bankiet do Factora, aby zdobyć pieniądze na ścigacze, co wywołuje całkowite zdziwienie pana Zająca. Bloo i Maks na bankiecie przedstawiają się jako przedstawiciele fundacji Ścigacze Dla Brzdąców. Startują w zawodach przeciwko innym chętnym na forsę. Kiedy są już w finale przeciwko panu Zającowi i Koko, są w ścigaczach. Mimo wszystko, Maks chce walczyć dalej, tłumacząc się musem obronienia honoru jego i Bloo. Wygrywają pojedynek i ruszają po nagrodę. Factor wręcza im bezużyteczne przedmioty zamiast obiecanych dziesięciu milionów dolarów. Co więcej, trafiają do aresztu za wtargnięcie na cudzą posesję. Na końcu odcinka, Maks i Bloo, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, dostają ścigacze od pana Zająca. Seria trzecia Zagubiony Mikołaj right|200px Maks i Bloo widzą, jak do domu pani Foster przychodzi mnóstwo zmyślonych świętych Mikołajów. Po raz pierwszy uświadamiają sobie, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Obydwaj bardzo przeżywają tę informację. Blooregard postanawia udowodnić swojemu twórcy, że, mimo wszystko, Mikołaj istnieje. W nocy, Bloo dzwoni do Maksa i mówi mu przez telefon, że Zając odwołuje Boże Narodzenie. Maks, wiedząc, że to sprawka niebieskiego zmyślonego przyjaciela, nazywa go paskudnym kłamczuchem. Na końcu Maks stwierdza, że Mikołaj istnieje, m.in. dlatego, że tylko prawdziwy święty Mikołaj mógłby dać komuś tak niegrzecznemu jak Bloo węgiel. Czkawka odbijawka Maks prosi swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela, aby wystąpił w Konkursie Talentów Zmyślonych Przyjaciół. Bloo się nie zgadza, na co Maks zaświadcza, że nigdy wcześniej Blooregarda o nic nie prosił. Dopiero gdy dochodzi do spotkania Bloo z Richie'm i jego wymyślonym przyjacielem, Blake'em Wspaniałym, Bloo zgadza się na wzięcie udziału w konkursie. Maks każe jednak Bloo przed konkursem pozbycia się swojej ukochanej czkawki, na co zmyślony przyjaciel po przemyśleniu wyraża zgodę. Maks pomaga Bloo w pozbyciu się czkawki, lecz mimo wielu prób, nie udaje im się. W końcu postanawiają wykorzystać czkawkę Bloo jako atut. Gdy nadchodzi dzień konkursu, Bloo spotyka się z Maksem w kinoteatrze. Z trudem mówi mu, że ktoś ukradł mu czkawkę (przeszła mu). Po jakimś czasie czkawka mu wraca, wygrywa pojedynek z Blake'm (który posłużył się bekaniem), ale i tak nie wygrywa konkursu. Szkoła przetrwania left|200pxNa początku Maks i Bloo wspólnie proszą pana Zająca o pójście na piknik do lasu. W rzeczywistości Bloo nawet nie ma bladego pojęcia, o co prosi. Podczas wycieczki, Maksowi nie podoba się to, że Bloo przez cały czas jest leniwy oraz zdobywa pożywienie, jedząc wszystkie samemu. Ostatecznie po jakimś czasie Bloo i Maks są pozostawieni sobie na pastwę losu – cała reszta ginie. Kiedy zaczynają słyszeć odgłosy niedźwiedzia, decydują się na ucieczkę na drugi brzeg. Bloo, który zjadł dwie kanapki, ma kolkę i nie może przejść przez bujający się most. Maks ryzykuje i bierze Bloo na swoje plecy, ale zaraz po tym trafiają do wody i od tego czasu odnajdują resztę bohaterów. Księżna lamentów Bloo i Maks na początku zastanawiają się, dlaczego wszyscy znoszą nieznośną i wredną Księżną. Kiedy Księżna zostaje zaadoptowana przez państwo Applebee, uczestniczą w balandze na cześć pozbycia się jej. Następnego dnia, Maks wyjaśnia swojemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi, że Księżną zaadoptowali sąsiedzi Maksa, w związku z czym jego matka zastanawia się nad wyprowadzką do Singapuru, przez co Bloo zostanie oddany do adopcji i przygarnie go inne dziecko. Na wieść o tym, Bloo mówi, że jest za, jeśli miałaby go zaadoptować jakaś słodka blondynka. Ostatecznie przyjaciele decydują się na sabotaż. Wieczorem, włamują się do mieszkania rodziny Applebee i demolują wszystko, co napotykają na drodze. Później, w pokoju Maksa, Bloo i Maks przesłuchują przez ścianę rozmowę Księżnej z rodziną, i okazuje się, że są zadowoleni z całej demolki. Maks zaraz po tym zaczyna pakować walizki, lecz Bloo w tym czasie wpada na nowy pomysł i chwilę później przychodzi ze związaną Księżną. Nowy plan polega na zaniesieniu jej do domu pani Foster. Kiedy są już przed przytułkiem, napotykają zmyślonych przyjaciół i panią Foster, którzy starają się zapobiec powrocie Księżnej. ... Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wyprawa do Europy Idź Goo, idź Od zbrodni do zbrodni Kraina pcheł Fałszywy film Wielkie wybory Spór o pokój Szaleję za kartami Koko Seria czwarta Wyzwanie dla superprzyjaciół Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Wspólne zdjęcie Wykorzystaj dzień Sąsiedzkie spory Piekielny sen Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę Autobus dla nas dwóch Ser – wielka szycha Bloo rządzi Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem Udawaj albo nie Poszukiwany Chudy Seria piąta Idź Ser, idź Dosyć tego szycia Coś starego, coś dla Bloo Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy Gwiazda tandety Ubiec pannę młodą Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Przyjaźń zmienną jest Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Koszmar na Wilson Way Bilet na Roda Bajeczki Eda Mały Groszek Zając rusza w tango Seria szósta Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki Koko na gigancie Psikusowa wojna W tym odcinku Maks się nie pojawia. 20px|right ---- Bloo Tube Maksa i Bloo wyścig o życie Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ---- Więźniowie wyobraźni Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony Straszny dzień wyzwań Czytaj i płacz Frajerzy i zasady Bloo żegna się z Maksem Ten odcinek jest w całości lub częściowo poświęcony relacjom między Bloo i Maksem. 20px|right ----